Applejack (EG)
Applejack's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School and bass guitarist for the Rainbooms. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack first appears delivering fizzy apple cider to Pinkie Pie, the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. She tries to dissuade Twilight Sparkle from running for Princess, telling her that Sunset Shimmer viciously seeks to humiliate any competition. It is later revealed that Applejack and the rest of Twilight's new friends had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale that Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged that the sale had been moved to a different day. Once Twilight convinces Applejack to talk to Rainbow about the misunderstanding, all five friends reconcile and help Twilight get voted for Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Applejack briefly channels the element of honesty and gains pony-like attributes. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about her concerns about the band's stage costumes, finding them to be inconsequential to the band. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Music to My Ears, Applejack appears briefly waving to DJ Pon-3 at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends. In Guitar Centered, she accompanies her friends at the music store and suggests a musical competition between Rainbow Dash and Trixie for an expensive guitar. In Pinkie on the One, she appears as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Rarity with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming and notes Rarity's lateness to the Rainbooms' rehearsal is to make a "grand entrance" in Player Piano. Applejack is the lead role in A Case for the Bass, wherein her bass is accidentally sold by Granny Smith to pawn shop owners Flim and Flam. She plays a skillful bass solo and transform into her half-pony form when they question her playing ability, and later works off the bass as a costumed mascot in front of their store. She performs the titular songs with the Rainbooms in Shake Your Tail and Perfect Day for Fun, respectively briefly suggesting a rodeo theme for a school dance and enjoying the Canterlot High School carnival with her friends, competing at a high striker game at one point. In the encore short My Past is Not Today, Applejack briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat. In Friendship Through the Ages, she performs the titular song with the Rainbooms and line dances with Sunset Shimmer in one shot. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "onomatopoeia". She is paired up with Fluttershy during the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is heckled by her own team for failing to hit a target, Applejack gives her advice that allows her to hit a bull's-eye. This act of honesty causes her to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. ''Friendship Games animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer attempts to figure out how magic works in the human world. When she tests it out on Applejack, she fails to pony up but somehow, apples fall from the sky, one of which Applejack eats. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Applejack goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to rough it in the woods and forage for her own food. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rainbow Dash in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Applejack 's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of superhuman strength. Applejack comes up with the idea of building a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of her class's "gift for future campers", and she spends much of the film helping her fellow Wondercolts build it. When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Applejack helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Applejack helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Applejack comes up with the new idea of making a cowgirl-themed music video. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Applejack accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, expressing an interest in seeing the volcano movie sets. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as Mistress Mare-velous. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Applejack becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Applejack and the rest of her friends forgive and accept her as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Applejack serves as the main focus of the musical short Shake Things Up!, in which she works at a juice bar in the Canterlot Mall. Tired of serving the same drinks, she decides to "shake things up" and mix drinks with a wide variety of fruit and vegetables. Applejack is also a primary focus in Make Up Shake Up and Raise This Roof which are both set during the first film. In Epic Fails, Applejack recalls her most embarrassing moment when she and Pinkie Pie accidentally set off sprinklers at her house after burning pies in the oven. She has supporting or minor roles in A Photo Booth Story, Monday Blues, Pet Project, Get the Show on the Road, and Good Vibes. She also appears in photographs in Leaping Off the Page and Mad Twience and on Daring Do movie posters in The Canterlot Movie Club. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Applejack is a main focus in Queen of Clubs, Aww... Baby Turtles, Lost and Found, Blue Crushed, Turf War, and Five to Nine. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in A Fine Line, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, My Little Shop of Horrors, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, The Last Day of School, Outtakes, and So Much More to Me. In the second season, Applejack hosts a do-it-yourself video building Rarity's dressing room in DIY with Applejack. In Street Chic, Rarity redresses her in summer clothing, causing her to shiver in the cold fall air. In Best in Show: The Pre-Show and Best in Show: The Victory Lap, she and Fluttershy host and film the beginning and the end of the first annual Canterlot Pet Show. In Camping Must-Haves, she hosts an internet video with Rarity on essentials for camping for the Starswirled Music Festival and questions the practicality of Rarity's items. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in Schedule Swap, FOMO, and I'm on a Yacht; the music festival shorts Festival Filters, Festival Looks, and Five Lines You Need to Stand In; and Cheer You On and Do It For the Ponygram!. Applejack is the main focus in Constructive Criticism, in which she is the set designer for the school play and recruits an assistant set designer to help her finish a set after sustaining a hand injury. She is a possible ending in Fluttershy's Butterflies, Driving Miss Shimmer, Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, Opening Night, and Happily Ever After Party. She also appears in the Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie endings of Best Trends Forever and makes a cameo appearance in Text Support. She is also mentioned in Stressed in Show. In the second season, Applejack is a main focus in Accountibilibuddies, in which she injures her foot at the Starswirled Music Festival and her friends offer to come with her to see Dirk Thistleweed's performance. She is also a possible ending in the music festival shorts Wake-Up! and Inclement Leather as well as Tip Toppings and Costume Conundrum. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Applejack and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the memory stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. The girls accordingly act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the memory stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the memory stone and restore the school’s memories. They later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Applejack and Rarity both apply for summer jobs as "Caramel Apple Girls" at the new Equestria Land theme park. Only Rarity is hired as a fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade, for which the Rainbooms get booked as the centerpiece. For much of the special, Applejack gets jealous of Rarity's friendship with Vignette. When she later discovers Vignette using her magic phone to digitize her friends, Applejack tries to warn the rest of them about Vignette's true nature, but they dismiss her for being jealous, resulting in a falling-out with Rarity. After Rarity realizes Applejack was telling the truth, they make amends, rescue their friends, and stop Vignette's schemes, eventually taking their place as the parade's headlining act. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Applejack goes on a sea cruise with her friends for spring break, but she spends most of it seasick, exacerbated by Rainbow Dash's eagerness to fight Equestrian magic. When the ship's power fails, Applejack helps the crew fix the engines, inadvertently causing it to speed out of control and crash into rocks. After Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow quell a magic thunderstorm born from the Storm King's magic, Applejack and her friends use their powers to evacuate the other passengers from the sinking ship. When they end up stranded on a nearby island, Sunset leads them an alternate way home through a portal to Equestria, where Applejack briefly turns into an Earth pony. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Applejack attends the Starswirled Music Festival with her friends. On the first day, Fluttershy accidentally spits juice on her as she tells a funny story at breakfast, and she roasts marshmallows with her friends in the evening. She is unknowingly caught in a time loop and repeats that day for the next three weeks. In one repeat, when Sunset tries to break the time loop by leaving the festival grounds and damages the RV, Applejack tells her of the damage and the costs to tow it. In another, she and her friends are kicked out of the festival when Pinkie provokes a security guard. In the final repeat, she and her friends spectate PostCrush's concert as they perform with Sunset and Pinkie. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In "Blizzard or Bust", Applejack and her friends attempt to fool Principal Celestia into declaring a snow day. In "Saving Pinkie's Pie", she takes part in a snowball fight. In "The Cider Louse Rules", she and Twilight team up to foil the Flim Flam brothers. In "Winter Break-In", after Sunset leaves her storage space key in her locker at school, Applejack suggests using their powers to retrieve it. In "Dashing Through the Mall", Applejack gives receives a gold hammer from Fluttershy as part of a Secret Santa-like gift exchange. In "O Come, All Ye Squashful", she accidentally ropes her friends into taking an embarrassing holiday photo with food costumes, and she ends up having to wear a costume of her own. Depiction in comics Applejack appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013 being interviewed for the Canterlot High School paper. In a flashback to her freshman year, Applejack tries updating her outfit and accent at the suggestion of her cousin Sunflower, but she eventually learns to be honest with herself. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Applejack takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" shares an embarrassing story about her infanthood on the internet. Other depictions ''Equestria Girls'' description Applejack believes that honesty is the best policy. Well, that, and that the way to a girl's heart is through some good old-fashioned down-home cooking. So when Twilight Sparkle exposes Sunset Shimmer's devious and dishonest ways, Applejack is all too happy to team up with her friends and help Twilight win the Fall Formal princess crown. Because to be honest, which is the only way Applejack knows how to be, there's nothing she'd rather see than the power of evil defeated by the power of friendship. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Wearing horse-riding kicks and a cowgirl hat, Applejack plays acoustic guitar with her own fun flair. A down-to-earth farm gal who’s as honest as the day is long, this easygoing Rainboom is hard to forget. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination save the day by reminding The Rainbooms what matters most: the magic of their friendship. ''Friendship Games'' description Applejack believes in playing an honest game! ''Legend of Everfree'' description Applejack has a rockin' style with country flair. Not one to back down, her positive attitude and determination can save the day. Sincere and self-confident, she stays true to herself! ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Applejack is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Applejack have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with a hairbrush and cowboy hat accessories, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Applejack have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a guitar and stamps; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; a deluxe dress-up doll with accessories; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Applejack dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with a bow and arrow, and a "School Spirit" doll. Miniature, articulated dolls of Applejack were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Applejack appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Applejack is depicted as very reliable, hardworking, and honest. As her friends tend to be quirky, Applejack typically acts as the "straight man" in her circle of friends—much like her pony counterpart tends to be for the Mane Six. She is also considerably strong, able to carry a folding table by herself that normally takes two male athletes to move. Applejack is also the most level-headed among her friends, able to calmly and logically assess situations that she and the others find themselves in. In Rainbow Rocks, she is the first to question the Rainbooms' ability to "pony up", and in Friendship Games, she is the first one to wonder how Rainbow Dash "ponies up" without playing her guitar. Applejack values honesty above all else. She eagerly helps Twilight beat Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Princess, and because she places a lot of trust in others, she becomes particularly hurt when that trust is betrayed. It is through Applejack's unyielding honesty that leads her to reaching out to the human Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Quotes Gallery References es:Applejack (EG) ru:Эпплджек (ДиЭ) Category:Apple family Category:Bakers Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Earth ponies Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters